Naughty or Naughtier
Naughty or Naughtier is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Devious makes everyone naughty. Roles Starring *Devious Featuring *Handy *Sniffles *Josh *Fungus *Russell *Herman *Sir Gron *Grunts the Gruesome *20's Robo Star Appearances *Pierce *Bjorn *Santa Claus *Splendid *Generic Tree Friends *Flippy Plot With Christmas Eve just a night away, Devious decides to check his closet for any presents he can open up early. The moment he opens his door, massive amounts of coal pile on top of him. Devious is reminded of every Christmas where he recieved nothing but coal. He looks in envy at all the other good people who recieve presents, so he decides to even the playing field. Devious builds a machine and suffs all his coal into it. He fires a laser beam outside. Pierce prepares to beat up Sniffles, when Sniffles is hit by the beam. Sniffles becomes evil and gives Pierce a wedgie, then rips his quills off with his underwear. Devious watches in success and fires more laser beams. Many citizens are targetted by the naughty machine. Josh paints graffiti on the walls. Suddenly, Fungus sprays his eyes. Russell becomes a bad pirate and pillages the town, as does Sir Gron as the black knight. Herman snaps Russell in two with his claws, but fails to do the same with the armored Gron, who kills him with his sword. Suddenly, Grunts and Bjorn show up in their viking longship. Grunts pushes Bjorn off the ship and crushes Gron. Grunts laughs until Handy bites off his hands and 20's Robo Star shoots them both. Devious laughs at the mayhem the naughty characters are bringing. He suddenly hears sleigh bells and sees reindeer in the sky. The sligh lands and Santa Claus emerges, the gives everyone coal, much to Devious' joy. However, Santa then tells everyone to fire their coal at Devious, the naughtiest character of them all. Devious is hit by burning lumps of coal. An elf reverses the naughty machine's power and turns everyone good again. As Santa leaves on his sleigh, a charred Devious limps over to his machine and sets it back to naughty, then fires at Santa. But as he was immune to it, the laser beam bounces off him and onto Flippy. He is turned into a demonic Fliqpy and Devious cringes at he prepares to kill him. After the credits, it reveals Splendid having vacation on a tropical beach. Santa flies over the beach and drops piles of coal on him. Moral "Good triumphs over evil!" Deaths #Russell is snapped in half by Herman. #Herman is impaled by Gron's sword. #Gron died from being crushed. #Grunts and Handy are shot by 20's Robo Star. #Devious is massacred by Fliqpy. Injuries #Pierce has his quills ripped off. #Josh's eyes get burned by Fungus' spray. #Handy bites off Grunts' hands. #Devious is hit by coal thrown by generic tree friends. #Splendid is crushed by coal Santa dropped on him. Trivia *Devious is evil in this episode. But in Nutty or Nice he appeared the opposite. Although he was only nice to Splendid and since Splendid was away in this episode, it could have given him an opportunity. *Splendid was probably given coal because he failed to stop Devious, or because of his terrible job at saving people overall. *The characters hit by the naughty laser have Fliqpy-like eyes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Christmas Episodes